


Diamond Heart

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Diamond Heart

康瑟琪看到隔壁棟那黑了的房間突兀地亮了，火速從床上跳起，急急忙忙奔出房門。放學回到家吃完晚餐後身上的制服還懶得換下，百摺裙因跨大步伐而飛揚著，今天是新學期的第一天，她有好多事積在肚子裡想要發洩。

「瑟琪呀——」媽媽在玄關叫喊著。也要出門的康瑟琪也來到了玄關。就看見體面又有禮的一對身著西裝的男女站在門口擋住她的去路。

「妳看看，這一套世界歷史百科全書有沒有興趣？」媽媽手裡拿著厚厚一本硬殼封裝，彩色印刷，翻到最後還附上重要歷史事件年表。

媽媽，所謂通曉過去就能掌握未來，不但贏在起跑點。您只要立即購入這一套，還會加送您科學圖鑑⋯⋯那男子說得口沫橫飛，只可惜一句都沒能讓人聽進去，康瑟琪再鑽出人群前，飛快地留下一句：「我有柱現姐姐，不用了。」

康瑟琪把那挨家挨戶上門推銷那對男女留在身後，她才不需要什麼百科全書，她的柱現姐姐可是比百科全書還要厲害，可比擬瀏覽器的搜索欄，遇到不會的、不知道的，只要朝柱現姐姐問一句，就能得到回覆。

柱現姐姐說過的話她都記得，還有說話時那溫柔的表情。只要一想到柱現姐姐，過往的回憶就跟迎面而來的風一樣撲打在自己臉上、在腦海裡泛起一波波漣漪，綿延不絕。

從小不管是正經的學業問題，還是童言童語天馬行空般的發問，都能在柱現姐姐這裡得到答案，就連讓爸爸媽媽支支吾吾閃躲「我從哪裡來？」的疑問，柱現姐姐也都能細心到用她能懂的說法滿足她無窮無盡的好奇心。

她還記得那時候柱現姐姐是這麼回答的。

——從前從前有一個勇敢的獵人，聽說了在一個幽黑又危險的地洞裡藏著這世上最珍貴的寶藏。獵人聽說後，馬不停蹄得來到地洞的面前，即使獵人滿臉通紅，氣喘吁吁也不多加停留，反而無所畏懼地闖了進去，一進去馬上就遇到如陷阱般滑溜溜的甬道，咕溜咕溜得差點讓獵人前進不了，不過獵人隨即站穩腳步繃緊身體把劣勢化為優勢，一口氣就滑進了如鵝頸般的小通道裡，這時已經消耗了獵人很多精力了，可是考驗才剛開始。

沒想到通過鵝頸般的通道後是廣闊無邊的大草原，他必須要在這找到一個像地鼠洞一般大小的地穴才行。獵人找呀找漸漸體力透支，這時駐紮的護衛兵出現了，要把外來入侵者給消滅。獵人逃呀跑呀，敏捷地沒有讓護衛兵抓到，慶幸辛苦已久的獵人趁亂找到了地穴而迅速地溜了進去。可是更殘酷的考驗來了， 通道一分為二，寶藏就在某一邊的盡頭，機會只有一次，這會是一項豪賭，勝率二分之一的挑戰。勇敢無懼的獵人不但擁有最強壯的體格，就連幸運女神也來幫助他，讓他奇蹟似的賭對邊了。終於，獵人來到藏著寶藏的門前，不過考驗並未就此結束，最後他必須展現他的耐心與誠意，說服守門人為他開門。他訴說一路驚險的冒險旅途，最終打動了守門人為他開門讓他如願以償找到了世上最珍貴的寶藏。

⋯⋯所以，瑟琪是很珍貴的。柱現姐姐在故事的結尾又強調了一次。

如果她是珍貴的寶藏，那麼她的柱現姐姐就是世上最稀有的鑽石，那樣閃閃發亮、那樣晶瑩剔透，讓每個有幸目睹她風采的世人都爭先恐後得想要擁有。

康瑟琪熟門熟路地進了柱現姐姐的家，是裴阿姨為她開得門。她端著阿姨切好的水果盤敲了柱現姐姐的房門。

「姐姐！是我。」

「嗯，進來吧。」

一進門，就看見柱現姐姐不避諱地在她面前更衣，纖瘦而白皙的身段就直接暴露在眼前，康瑟琪瞅了一眼就害羞得移開視線，心裡頭那無以名狀的情感又浮現出來。總得故作鎮定，才能看似與平常沒有什麼不同。

大她三歲的柱現姐姐已經不太一樣了。雖然姐姐不怎麼長個子了，但是胸前原本還能如枕頭般供她枕睡的平坦，經歷青春期的造山運動已經隆起了兩座山峰。就連隨手一扔的胸罩也和自己身上那少女限定的的棉紗內衣大不相同。

胸部的話題早在柱現姐姐剛邁入青春期時還是小山丘的模樣，她就和柱現姐姐談論過了，姐姐那時怎麼回答來著？說是“成為大人的象徵”再長大一些，就可以餵小寶寶了。

那麼，姐姐現在已經是大人了吧？

前陣子姐姐剛滿18歲了，而那天明明應該是要慶祝送禮物的，結果端著蛋糕進來唱完生日快樂歌後，柱現姐姐反而從飽和的書包裡拿出一堆不同品牌的巧克力全推到她面前然後說：「瑟琪，妳吃掉吧。」

柱現姐姐的人氣她不是不知道，只是每每到情人節或是生日時都會一再被提醒，她的柱現姐姐不是只是她一個人的柱現姐姐。有很多人都跟她一樣，喜歡她。

關於“喜歡”的疑問，在早些年她們也探討過。那時候康瑟琪從沒有想過喜歡是什麼，直到她抽屜放了一封淡藍色的信封，打開一看，內容是什麼她忘得差不多了，只記得最後一句寫：「我喜歡妳，康瑟琪。」遇到不明白的事，康瑟琪下意識在放學後跑去找柱現姐姐跟她說了這件事。

她還沒向姐姐問出口「姐姐，什麼是喜歡？」就聽見柱現姐姐用冰冷冷的語氣詢問她：「妳喜歡他嗎？瑟琪。」當下，康瑟琪只覺得今天的柱現姐姐不太一樣，但沒放什麼放在心上，隨意就倒在姐姐的床上回答：「沒有啊，我連喜歡是什麼都不知道，所以啊，姐姐，什麼是喜歡？」

「喜歡是，想要一直在她身邊陪伴她，不在身邊的時候，就會想念對方。」

「那⋯⋯不就是像我對姐姐妳這樣嗎？那我不喜歡他。」康瑟琪翻下床，走到坐在書桌邊的柱現姐姐旁，卻因為視角沒能看見姐姐的表情。

「那這個信怎麼辦？」

「還給他吧。」

隔天，她按照柱現姐姐說的，把情書還給了對方並說：「我不喜歡你，我有喜歡的人了。」

但柱現姐姐當初給她的解釋已經不適用現在這異樣的心情了，她現在只想把柱現姐姐給藏起來不讓任何人發現。她是第一個發現鑽石的人，擁有鑽石的人應該是我才對。

當換上睡衣的柱現姐姐在書包裡拿出一片巧克力越過水果盤塞到自己的面前時，康瑟琪只覺得自己心裡堵得狠。如果不喜歡就是不接受的話，那為什麼還要把巧克力給拿回來，甚至推到自己面前？

「瑟琪，妳吃掉吧。」

「姐姐妳不喜歡嗎？」

看見吃著水果搖頭的柱現姐姐，康瑟琪獲得了安心的答案，但嘴上仍不饒人得囁嚅著。

「不喜歡妳還拿。」

「不是直接拿給我的，是透過別人給的。」

——好吧，至少不是親自收下的。這解釋勉強可以接受。康瑟琪隨著話題再進一步試探。

「那妳收過那麼多，就沒有喜歡的嗎？」

「有啊，妳給的我不都吃完了嗎？」

那是因為姐姐妹妹的喜歡吧。跟自己那從喜歡萌芽長出藤蔓爬滿心臟而緊緊揪著的那種喜歡不太一樣。不但讓她的心陣痛著，那震耳欲聾的心跳聲，還吵得康瑟琪心情亂糟糟的，止不住胡思亂想了起來——她的柱現姐姐已經是大人了，可以像大人一樣談戀愛，不會像自己被爸媽千叮嚀、萬交代說妳還小，不要想著要談戀愛。或者說不定在她看不見柱現姐姐的時候——

康瑟琪不想了，一直以來她只要問出口的都能得到解答。她攥緊拳頭再鬆開。

「姐姐，妳跟人接吻過嗎？」不只自己，柱現姐姐的動作也因為她的疑問凝滯在半空，她接著再問：「那會是什麼樣的感覺？」

柱現姐姐放下水果叉，認真地問。

「妳想知道？」

「嗯。」

隨著柱現姐姐起身繞過矮桌來到她身旁半跪著，康瑟琪身子也自覺得轉向柱現姐姐。柱現姐姐牽著她的手，讓她的手圍在腰間上，姐姐就這樣被她圈進自己的懷裡。康瑟琪仰著頭看著姐姐背光的臉龐朝她越來越近，近到將她眼前的一切都覆蓋，隨即康瑟琪就嚐到遲遲還未享用的水果味。

康瑟琪有些緊張，但她的優點之一是不怯場，即使是第一次但因為跟隨著姐姐的節奏，學著姐姐的樣子，很快就熟悉了。

呼吸越發粗重，唇上的力道與花樣也變化了起來。康瑟琪迷迷糊糊地被姐姐吻得酥麻，因為緊張而繃緊的身子已放軟許多。原本閉著眼享受著這難以言喻的舒服時，另一邊卻突如其來的脫逃，巨大的落差感迫使她睜眼，接著就聽見臉上一抹紅暈的柱現姐姐用那張漾著水光唇瓣開口說道：

「妳知道的吧？接吻只能跟喜歡到不得了的人做。」

康瑟琪有些敷衍地點頭，如果姐姐只是想說這個，那不用姐姐說，她就能推論出來的。她現在只想重溫剛剛那樣的感覺，她還嚐得不夠。不過頭才剛靠了過去，柱現姐姐又往後退了些，只見她笑得有些媚惑。

「妳還記得妳小時候我跟妳說過，獵人找寶藏的故事嗎？」

康瑟琪不解的點點頭，不明白姐姐為何突兀地提起。

「那妳想要找找看我的藏在哪裡嗎？」

瞠圓了的雙眼，按捺不住的驚喜都一再揭示康瑟琪那無止無盡的好奇被柱現姐姐給燃起。

「妳今晚睡這裡，我就告訴妳。我的獵人。」


End file.
